


Good Vibrations

by mylovelylittleobsessions (phantomphan28)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Gags, Gender-Neutral Character, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphan28/pseuds/mylovelylittleobsessions
Summary: When things get to be too much, you help Hardy block the world out





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these](https://iwouldfuckalechardy.tumblr.com/post/186282929566/you-know-what-i-wanna-do-to-him-blindfold-him) [two](https://iwouldfuckalechardy.tumblr.com/post/186284083681/god-though-hes-just-ticks-all-my-whump-boxes) prompts

You were seated on your couch nursing a glass of Cabernet when you got the text message. It was simple, just three words: “You busy tonight?” You glanced at the name of the sender and smiled.

Alec.

You’d met Alec in a pub a few years ago. He’d been the one nursing a drink then, a single malt on the rocks. You’d taken in the slumped shoulders and careworn face and slipped over, buying him another round. The two of you had gotten to talking, learning about each other: you, a wages clerk, him with the police (you hadn’t wanted to press for details). The night had gone on, and you’d eventually invited him home. He accepted the invitation, and the night had been wild and unforgettable.

After that, you’d seen each other off and on, trying out different things, finding each other’s likes and dislikes, until you stumbled upon what he _really_ needed. You and he came to a new arrangement, and set up some necessary boundaries. You became his caring, watchful Dominant, and he your overworked, stubborn Submissive.

You fired back a reply, setting on a time in the early evening for him to drop in, then set to arranging your playroom Just So. You both preferred it cozy, with closed drapes and dimmed lights. You fluffed up the pillows on the bed tucked in the corner, perfect for cuddling in after, when he was coming out of subspace and needed some tender recovery (your favorite part, if you were perfectly honest; there was something special about those sweet moments when Alec was blissed out and touch-hungry). When you deemed the setup perfect, you went to the kitchen and had a light supper.

It wasn’t long until there was a sharp knock on your door. You padded over to the door in house slippers and opened it. Alec stood in your doorway, and the tension was palpable. He looked so drawn and weary, you just wanted to scoop him up and shield him from the world forever.

You reached out and tangled your fingers in his hair, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. He melted into your touch, and the sheer relief on his face gutted you. Whatever he was going through must be especially awful. You had your work cut out for you tonight.

“Come on in, love.” You led him inside and shut the door behind him. Taking his coat, you sent him over to the couch, a hot cup of tea waiting for him on the side table. After hanging it up, you walked into the sitting room and sat down next to him. You gave his free hand a little squeeze. “You wanna talk about it?” He took a sip of his tea and shook his head.

“Can’t.” He muttered apologetically. Must be an open case, then.

He set the tea down and rested his head on your shoulder with a sigh. You reached over and started carding your fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp with your nails. The petting soothed him a little, but you can still see the stress in his half-lidded eyes.

“What is it you need tonight, Alec? How can I help?”

He sat up and looked at you, desperate and almost lost. You could have wept, it was so intense. “Make me forget.” He practically begged. “Just make it go away.”

The poor thing! You sighed and cupped his cheek in one hand, and he leaned into it, eyes drifting closed. “Of course I will, baby. You know I’ll make everything better for you.” You brushed your thumb against his cheekbone. “Do you have any plans for the weekend?”

He shook his head.

“Then stay here with me. Let me take care of you. You work yourself damn near to the bone; you deserve to be taken care of.”

He was blushing just a little. He was fine with sex, but he was weird about the feelings aspect. “Y-ya promise?”

Oh, that sweet little stutter! You couldn’t help but smile and kiss his lips. “Of course I promise! I’ll take such good care of you, Alec. Just stay. Will you stay?”

He nodded, still blushing.

“Good!” Now, down to brass tacks, as it were. You crooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head so he was looking you in the eye. “Go ahead and prep yourself. Supplies are in the washroom. Then, meet me in the playroom. I want you stripped and kneeling, with your hands behind your back. Understood?”

He nodded, blush fading and pupils dilating. He knew what was coming, mostly. You usually left some elements of the scene as a surprise; nothing that broke his hard limits, of course, but always something that made no two scenes exactly identical. He stood and walked down the hall to the washroom and shut the door. It would take him some time to get ready, so you had some time to settle on exactly what he would be getting into tonight.

You picked up the teacup and set it in the sink. No pain this time, not with that look he had. Sense play might be an option, but nothing extreme. No, it would be pleasure tonight, nothing but pleasure. He needed to feel good and, damn it, you were going to make sure he had nothing but bliss!

(Well, maybe a _touch_ of agony, but only enough to make the pleasure sweeter.)

After a bit, you heard the washroom door open and footsteps head into the playroom. You took a moment to compose yourself, then walked down the hall to the open playroom door.

Alec was obediently kneeling before you in the center of the room, head bowed. His clothes were tucked into a corner, folded, but not all that neatly. Ah well, no one was perfect. You smiled and walked over to him, and tilted his head up to look at you.

“Very good, Alec. I love it when you’re a good boy.”

Alec smiled back, just a little, almost bashful. Almost. He licked his lips to dampen them, then opened his mouth to speak.

“You have a question? Go ahead.”

“What... um, that is, erm...”

“You want to know what the plan is? What I’m going to do with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” you purr, trailing a finger down his jaw, “I told you I was going to take care of you, didn’t I? That’s the plan, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good, gonna make you _explode_ with how good you feel. Gonna make your brain drip out of your ears from the sheer pleasure that’ll be coursing through it.” You seized his chin in a little pinch, just to hold his attention. “That sound good to you, baby?”

If you’d thought his pupils were dilated before, they were absolutely blown now. You’d managed to hit all his buttons with that little speech. “Oh, _fuck_ yes.” He rasped.

“Mm, good boy. I’d hoped you’d say that.” You let go of his chin and walked over to your toy cabinet. You had an arsenal in there, and now you were going for the big guns.

First, a blindfold. You plucked out a black silk one from a drawer and set it where Alec could see. Just a little taster of what was to come. Next, cuffs; a joking nod to his profession, and something to keep him still. You debated over two sets before selecting the lambskin-lined pair. You set them on top of the blindfold and heard him make a noise. A whimper, perhaps?

You chuckled. “Patience!” You cooed at him, sing-song. Was he getting needy already? Maybe you’d laid it on too thick. Oh well, too late now.

A gag next. That was no hard choice at all. You found the black ball gag immediately and set it on the table. You stopped before looking for anything else. That _definitely_ was a whimper. You turned with your arms folded, mock-irritated, with the blindfold in your fingers.

“Alec, are you going to behave yourself, or am I going to have to put this on you early and take away the big surprise?”

He shook his head frantically. “I’ll be good!”

You smiled indulgently then padded over to him again to tangle your fingers in his hair, giving it a small tug, just enough to sting. “That’s what I thought. I know you’re just so _eager_ to feel so good.” You happened to glance down at his crotch and smiled wider. “Ooh, and already getting hard for me! Don’t get carried away just yet, okay?”

He nodded, gasping just a little.

“Good boy. You want a collar to go with the cuffs tonight?”

He thought about it, then shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“Such good manners!” You kissed him on top of his head and went back to the cabinet. “That earns you an extra reward!”

(A reward you’d already been considering, but you could keep that to yourself.)

You put the blindfold back on the table, then rifled through the small box of bottles and tubes on the inner shelf before pulling out one in particular with a triumphant flourish. “Here you are!” You set the bottle of lube down where Alec could see and winked at him. Like everything else you’d selected, this one was his favorite. It warmed him up very quickly, just the way he liked it.

Now, for the big finish. You pulled a large crate from the lower section of the cabinet and pushed it next to Alec, who looked at it with confusion. Unsurprising, since you’d never used it with him before. You reached in and pulled out your sybian from the crate and set it next to him. It took a minute for it to dawn on him, then he swallowed and bit his lip as he put all the pieces together.

“Let’s just get everything ready for you, hmm?” You plucked the lube from the table and uncapped it before coating the sybian’s dildo attachment with it. It was good sized and ridged, and shaped just right to fill Alec up the way he liked. You heard him moan. “Just a moment longer, baby, then it’s all yours.”

Once you’d finished, you helped Alec to his feet, then guided him over to the sybian. “Just ease onto it, Alec. You don’t want to hurt yourself. Take your time.”

Obediently, Alec knelt, then slowly worked the dildo in until he was fully seated. He jolted just a hair as he did so.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He muttered, flushed. “I just, um, bumped into my—”

“Your sweet spot?” You purred into his ear.

He nodded mutely.

“Excellent. That’ll make it even better later.” You grabbed the rest of the things off the table and knelt down next to him. “Wrists first, Alec.”

He recrossed his wrists behind the small of his back and you locked the cuffs onto him, pressing little kisses to his shoulders and neck. “That okay? Nothing pulling?”

“No, it’s good.” He murmured, starting to slur. Oh, he was starting to slip under already, and you’d barely started!

“Stay with me just a little longer, baby, then you can drift for me.” You picked up the blindfold next. “Eyes closed.”

His eyes sank shut and you slipped the blindfold on. He was already rock hard against his belly, and you gave a teasing flick to one of his nipples. He yelped at the sensation, honest-to-God _yelped_. “Just checking.” You cooed soothingly, kissing his cheek.

Lastly, the gag. “Open wide.”

Alec opened his mouth and you set the gag in, before strapping in closed at the back of his head. “Now,” you said firmly, “do you remember what to do if it becomes too much?”

He nodded emphatically, then snapped his fingers three times behind his back.

“Good boy.” You purred, stroking his hair. “I always have to check, no exceptions.”

He hummed through the gag as you stood up to plug the sybian in. “Now, we’re gonna build this up bit by bit. All you need to do is just sit there and feel good. Easy enough, right?”

“Mmmm...” he moaned, muffled.

“Very good, Alec.” You sat down in a chair next to him and gave his hair a little pat. “Now, if you want to be really, _really_ good for me, you’ll draw this out for as long as you can. Just keep yourself on the edge, let yourself go higher and higher until your brain just snaps. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

“Mmmm-mm!!” He moaned, nodding.

You grinned wolfishly. “I thought you might.” You picked up the remote and reached for the dial. “Here we go, baby.”

You turned the dial to the lowest setting, and the sybian purred to life. Almost instantly, Alec was writhing, bucking his hips as the vibrations started driving him wild.

“Oh, that feels so _good_ , doesn’t it? That just rocks your world?” You leaned in close to purr in his ear. “Baby, we’re just getting started!”

You flicked the dial up to the next setting, and the sybian grew louder, as did Alec. He strained in the cuffs, trying to break out and, if you had to guess, touch himself. You ran a soothing hand down his back. “Easy, baby! Don’t hurt yourself!”

You kept stroking his spine as he thrashed. “I know, I know it just feels amazing, and you wanna stroke your pretty cock, but you don’t need to. You just let me take care of everything. Just let me take you higher,” you turned the dial up again, and the vibrations increased, “and _higher_ , Alec. Just let all that pleasure melt those bad feelings away.”

Alec damn near screamed in ecstasy as his thrashing made the dildo brush against his prostate. He rocked his hips like mad, precum already dripping from his cock.

“Slow down, you greedy thing!” You teasingly chastised. “All things to those who wait.” You turned the dial down a level, and Alec whined at the loss. “Aw, I know! You wanna keep chasing that high. I’ll turn it back up, but only if you promise to take your time. Can you do that for me?”

Alec nodded wildly, and you turned the dial back up. Though it seemed an effort, Alec managed to not immediately grind his prostate back onto the dildo. Instead, he wriggled into a halfway point and just rocked into it as slowly as he could.

“Good boy, Alec. That’s so good.” You stroked his hair again with a smile. “You _deserve_ this. You _deserve_ to feel this good. You deserve to have someone take care of you.” You clicked the dial up again, and Alec whined. “Do you think you can manage this for a while? Do you think you can sit here for ten minutes and not cum your pretty brains out, just savor these sensations?”

Alec nodded, but you could tell it was a hardship. “Good. Just ten minutes, then I’ll turn it up all the way, and you can just bliss out.”

What came out from behind the gag sounded like a mewl. “Oh, do you like the sound of that? I bet you do!” You pressed feather-light kisses against his ears, his cheeks, and his neck. “God, you’re so beautiful, all trussed up like this, an absolute live wire. I’d paint a portrait of you, if I could. You’re an absolute masterpiece!”

You could see his legs trembling with exertion as he stayed seated on the sybian. His muscles were probably so sore. You hoped when he came, he wouldn’t pull anything; that wouldn’t be sexy, that would be painful. “You’ve been kneeling so long, baby. Do your legs hurt? Don’t worry: I’ll give you a nice, long rub-down later, then I’ll fuck you nice and slow, all comfy and cozy. Won’t that be nice?”

Alec nodded, but it was slower, almost vacant. You suspected that if you peeked under the blindfold, Alec’s eyes would be absolutely glazed. There was a fine line of drool spilling out from a corner of his mouth. You smiled. There was the moment you’d been waiting for.

“You’ve gone under, haven’t you? You are just _floating_ right now. Your brain is just stuffed with cotton clouds, isn’t it? And doesn’t it feel so _good_?”

If not for the gag, you knew Alec would be smiling. As it was, you got another vacant nod. Ooh, he’d gone _deep_. Time for the home stretch.

“Okay, Alec, it’s been ten minutes. You’ve been so good, baby, so good.” You flicked the remote up to the last setting, then knelt down next to Alec as his hips started to rock faster.

“You’ve earned this, Alec. All that pleasure is just melting you down, and you’re loving every second. You deserve this, all this sweet bliss.” You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Now, you be a very good boy, and grind on your sweet spot again. Just keep it there until you cum and cum and cum.”

Obediently, Alec rocked his hips perfectly into place for a good fifteen seconds before his spine arched, and he came hard. All the while, you whispered encouragements to him, telling him how good he was, that he was doing so well, that you were so proud, and to just cum out all that stress.

When he was finally spent, you dialed down the sybian level by level until it was off. With great care, you helped Alec off the floor and out of the gear, piece by piece, then gently walked him over to the bed. He wobbled like a newborn animal, to the point you had to carry him over, then gently wrap him in a thick, fluffy blanket. After tucking him in, you reached down next to the bed to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

“Alec? I need you to drink this, baby. Just sip it slow.”

He managed to sit up and sip the water while you fished out a tube of muscle ointment from the first aid kit next to the fridge. You preferred the kind that didn’t reek to high heaven and, frankly, so did Alec.

“I’m gonna take care of your legs now, okay?”

Alec nodded, and you gently untucked his legs to massage the ointment into his aching thighs and calves. Noting a few small abrasions on his shins, you made a mental note to put down pillows next time. As you tucked his legs back in, Alec hummed drowsily.

“Erm, c-could we...hold off th’ slow f’ckin’ till t’morrow?” He slurred. You smiled gently and stroked his hair.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want. I didn’t think you’d be up for it tonight anyway.”

Alec hummed, sleepy smile plastered on his face. “Feel really good...” he mumbled into the pillow.

“I’m so glad to hear it.” You replied, rearranging the covers so he was cozy. “You want me to put on some music, so you’ll sleep better?”

He nodded, so you picked a soothing playlist on your phone and hit shuffle. The sound of Debussy filled the room, thanks to a few strategically placed speakers. Alec nestled deeper into the pillows. “Tha’s pretty...”

You set the phone down and carded your fingers through his hair. “You were so good, Alec. Such a good boy. Now, you just settle down and have a nice, long sleep. Don’t worry about getting up early. You can have a lie-in, and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed. Okay?”

“Okay...” He murmured, eyes already drooping closed. “Jus’...hold me?”

You leaned in and kissed his temple. “Anything you want, baby.” You snuggled up close, and let his head rest on your chest. The heady mix of your heartbeat and the piano blended into Alec’s own private lullaby, and he easily drifted off to sleep, safe and sound in your arms.


End file.
